


Sometimes Life is Weird

by Doodledore



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Character, Dark, Dark Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Queer Themes, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Threesome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: When Bella Swan decided to move to Forks for College, she never expected to be thrown in a world of supernatural beings. Vampires, witches, and werewolves? Come on.Follow Bella and her roommate Silver as they face trials from obsessed vampires and Finals.





	1. Move In Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Twilight. I also have no affiliation with the University of Washington Seattle (even though this research make me wish I had gone there).
> 
> This story is a College!AU of Twilight, with more traditional vampires and a host of other supernatural beings. The weather in Seattle will be like it is in Forks. In this story, UW is a mishmash of reality and fiction: based on info from their website, but tailored to fit this story. (When doubting if something abut the school is real, assume its not.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets and gets to know her new roommate: Silver Sinclair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Layout of dorm room: You walk into the room and you see a window at the end of the room. A bed is on each side of the room. Under each bed is a small four drawer dresser. At the foot of the beds there are desks facing the walls. Next to the desks are thin wardrobes. On the left wall (looking from the hall through the door) there is a metal shelving unit next to the wardrobe. There is a small wall perpendicular from the wardrobe on the right; there is a table with a small flat screen TV on it against this wall. Across from the metal shelves, there is the bathroom. In the bathroom, the shower is on the right, the sink on the left, and the toilet opposite the door.
> 
> Updated:4/29/18

Preview

 

Laying in her bed in the dark, Bella couldn't help but think over the past few weeks. Turning over to face Silver's side of the room, she asked, "How is this my life?"

Silver rolled over to face her, "What do you mean?"

"I never would have imagined things turning out this way." Crossing her arms under her head and pillow, "This time last year, I thought I'd live out a perfectly boring and average life. Now I have a vampire boyfriend, whose brother and sister are dating my witch best friend. Like, what?"

Silver shrugged, "I can't really relate. My life has always been weird. Supernatural beings are nothing new to me. What is weird for me is that I'm dating anyone at all."

Bella snorted, "This is what I mean. I guess college really does change a person."

* * *

 

Move-In

_Thursday, September 21, 2006_

_University of Washington, Seattle, WA_

 

Two young women sat on opposite sides of a dorm room, putting away their clothes. Even at a glance, they were different. In fact, the only similarities were their height, pale skin, and age.

The girl on the right was beautiful if plain. Her hair was long and wavy brown and had deep chocolate eyes. Practical-minded, she dressed for comfort and not style on move-in day, wearing sweatpants, sneakers, and a well-loved hoodie.

The other girl wasn’t even a girl in mind for all they were in body and looked far stranger. Their long black hair was streaked with silver, dark blue, and purple and their eyes were that shade of gray that could appear blue or green. Unlike their roommate, they wore heeled leather booties, black skinny jeans, and cat print black shrug over a burgundy tank top.

Curious about the strangeness in her aura and wanting to get to know her, "So, Bella, why'd you choose U-Dub?"

Bella looked up, brushing her hair out of her face. "Practicality. College is expensive and in-state tuition is always cheaper, even with room-and-board. So, I had to decide between Arizona, where I lived with my mom, or moving to Washington to live with my dad. They both own a house, but my mom wanted to travel with her husband. I’d have to pay utilities for the house in Arizona if I stayed there while my dad would let me stay at his place rent free as long as I focus on getting my degree. Between price vs. cost, ease of access and the Psychology programs in both states, dorming here was the best choice. What about you Silver?"

Bella was also curious about her roommate, based on her decorations, she knew she was a witch, but that didn't bother her. Her mom had gone through a New Age phase when she was in middle school after all. But still, who names their kids Silver?

Silver shrugged, "There's a really good Earth and Space Science program here. And I really hate driving. I live on the other side of Lake Washington in Bellevue, so I can go home whenever I need to or have my mom help in an emergency."

Confused, and a bit jealous, "Wait, if you live across the Lake why are you dorming?"

Silver looked away from Bella, guessing she was embarrassed for having to move so far when they could have just taken a bus or commute.

Trying to be polite but not condescending, "My family is kinda old money. My mom goes through boyfriends like crazy and I have two younger siblings, so the house is usually pretty hectic. I love them all, but I want to be able to focus on my work and have time to myself, at least this year. Plus, I really hate driving."

Bella could understand that, her mom had her fair share of boyfriends before meeting and marrying Phil, she could only imagine how much crazier it would have been if she had two siblings as well. And you don't have to worry about finding time to study if you have a stable place to live and fewer expenses.

Still, "Can I ask why you don't like driving."

Silver nodded, after all, Bella would probably be the one driving them to the store every now and again, even if they did pay for gas.

She deserved to know, "I have sensory issues and get headaches easily. I know how to drive and will do it if I need to, but it makes me really anxious and paranoid. I know at any minute I can get a headache cause it's too bright out or have a dizzy spell. Or I could get overwhelmed by headlights or honking. I don't want to take unnecessary risks."

Bella thought that over, she could understand that. If driving is dangerous, it might be better to dorm. Busses can be late and if you’re in a hurry you’d be screwed if you miss it. If you have the money to do it, why not dorm? But that means she'll be stuck driving them both around for things.

"Speaking of driving, do we need anything else for the room?"

Silver looked around, "I brought a fridge and you got a microwave, so I guess we should get some food at some point. If you want to watch TV in the room while doing homework, I can bring one from home next weekend. And we might want to get a few things for the bathroom."

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, if you're going home and you have an extra, we can get a TV. I brought some plates and cups and stuff, but I noticed there isn't any cleaning supplies for the bathroom and that shower curtain is a little… fabric. We should probably get a liner for it. We're just about done putting our stuff away, want to grab something to eat then I can drive us to a grocery store?"

Silver smiled, glad Bella didn't seem to be upset with them.

"That sounds great. I'll help pay for gas since you're driving. That truck probably doesn't get the best mileage."

Laughing, Bella nodded. "Yeah, it's not great, but its sturdy and reliable." Her pride didn't want to take Silver's money, especially since she would have gone out anyway, but if they were going to be roommates and do a lot together, she would compromise: Silver could pay for half. Or what they share and gas when they both go out.

 

_A few hours later…_

 

The two walked back into their dorm room after shopping. They ended up getting more than they anticipated, but Bella couldn't argue over Silver buying her stuff when both would be using it. Plus, if they liked each other enough, they could continue dorming together and can reuse all the things they just bought.

Bella worked to put the perishables in the large mini fridge, while Silver put together the metal shelves they just bought. The room was large enough for the included furniture to mirror each other, with the shelves across from the bathroom.

Once the shelves were up, they put the cleaning supplies on the bottom shelf, with towels and extra sheets above them. The next shelf up held the dishes, the microwave, and the hot shot (A/N: a hot shot is a small appliance that holds and heats 2 cups of water to boiling for tea/cup o' soups). All the dry goods went above the appliances.

As Silver was filling the shelves, Bella put up the new shower liner and put the necessary items in the bathroom (trash bin, plunger, soap, toothbrush holder, etc.).

Once they were done, they hopped onto their respective beds to breathe and relax. Bella's sheets and comforter were gray with purple flowers. While Silver's were green and brown, like a forest.

After a few minutes, Silver propped themself up and sighed.

"At least we shouldn't have to go out for anything but food for a while. Well, other than textbooks, but those we can get on campus or have delivered."

Bella nodded but began to wonder just how much she'd see her roommate outside of their room. Or in it for that matter. Perhaps they should go over ground rules. Wasn't there a form about that they had to sign?

Sitting up as well, Bella looked over at Silver. "Hate to kill the relaxing mood, but we should probably fill out the roommate agreement. Get things hashed out before either of us want to go to sleep."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." With that Silver hopped off the bed and pulled her desk chair over to Bella's side of the room before sitting in it. Bella got off her bed and grabbed a pen before sitting down at her desk.

The two of them looked it over, thinking on what they each wanted, before turning to discuss everything.

Silver glanced at the form again, "We should probably decide our own quiet hours first. When should we have lights out?"

Bella thought it over. She didn’t want it too early, but she didn’t want it too late either. She had some early classes and like to get at least 7 hours of sleep each night.

"Hmm. I think midnight. If either of us still have to do something then, then we should be as quiet as possible. I'm going to try to be finished with homework by 10 each night so I can relax, but I'm sure one of us is going to run into a ridiculous due date. Not to mention finals."

They nodded. They were a night owl and hated mornings, but like quite activities anyway.

"That seems agreeable, and we can always renegotiate for test nights. What about mornings? My earliest class this semester is at 9:30, so I wouldn't want anything loud before, like, 7 or so."

Bella thought over her schedule, "I have an 8 AM class, but I don't take long to get ready. Depending on where it is, I should be fine with staying quiet or asleep until 7."

Looking at the form again, "This asks how quiet we want the room during sleeping hours, do you have a preference? I have a little trouble sleeping with the rain, so I usually listen to music at night, but I can use headphones."

Silver shrugged, "Well, I'm used to chaos, so I can sleep through most things, especially if it’s steady. I'm fine with music, but maybe we can see what we both like and use that, or switch things up every now and again. Are we okay sharing each other's things?"

"If you ask, I'll probably be okay with it, with a few exceptions. Things like clothes I'm okay with, as long as you ask first."

"I agree with that, we're probably the same size or pretty close, but I agree with the asking first on everything but blank paper and writing utensils." Silver noticed the form discussed visitors next. Thinking of the wards they put up, they hoped Bella would agree with their policy. "About guests, I have no problem with anyone coming over during the day, as long as you at least send me a text saying who is coming over."

"Yeah, I don't really plan on bringing people over often, and texting each other as a warning/permission seems completely reasonable. What about overnight guests? I’m totally cool with it if someone stays when I'm at my dad's, but I'm not sure about when I'm here."

"I'm okay with it, but I'd like you to ask me first, that way neither of us have a guest when the other has a test or something the next day. And I'd prefer the guest not using my bed, but I'd be okay if you used mine while I was home, as long as you washed the sheets after."

Bella snorted, "Understandable. I don't anticipate an overnight guest, but I agree that only each other can use the others bed if washes the sheets after. Do we care about the guest's sex/gender? We already said we'd ask each other before having them when the other was here, so I don't really care. As long as no one is having sex while I'm in the room."

Silver laughed, "I doubt I'd be having sex Bella. I'm asexual, and even if I wasn't, it’s always a hit or miss to find someone interested in a Nonbinary person. But I agree on the no sex while the other is here thing."

This startled Bella, though she isn't sure why. She lived in a major city, even if it was in the South.

Concerned she offended her or something, "Wait, you're Nonbinary? What are your pronouns? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Silver smiled, glad Bella took that so well. They were trying to find a way to tell her, but it kinda just slipped out. Can't resist humorous accidental coming out. "I use they/them for myself, but I'm fairly comfortable with any, as long as they're used in a respectful manner and not to degrade me. And, maybe because I'm ace, I have a fairly ambivalent/blasé attitude towards things like sex and bodies. I'd tell you if you did something that upset me, so you don't have to worry."

Bella sagged with relief. "Good. I'm guessing that means we'll talk things out if we disagree on something. We seem to be doing well with that so far."

"Yeah, and if it's something we don't want to talk about for some reason, we can text/email/write a letter or something explaining our point of view on the situation." Silver said, thinking that they haven't had any issues with each other, despite some of the hard topics that have come up today.

That covered most of the roommate agreement. They both agreed that everything else was on an as needed/whenever basis. The rest of the night was spent adjusting to the new place and getting a feel for one another, figuratively of course.

"So, Bella, what classes are you taking this semester? Maybe we'll share some."

Bella pulled up the picture of her schedule on her phone. "I have Intro to Psych at 8 Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. Calc one at 9:30, after Psych. And I have Composition: Literature at noon Tuesdays and Thursdays. You?"

Silver raised an eyebrow, who signs up for morning classes? "I might be in your Calculus class, I have mine then, but it could be a different section. I have History after that: something about myths of the Middle Ages. Tuesday and Thursday at Noon I have Composition: Multimodal, and second-year Norwegian after that. Can I ask why you're only taking three classes, and at such an early time?"

Bella shrugged, "The school said you should be able to graduate on time if you only take 15 credits a semester, and these three are five each. Plus, I thought I'd take it easy to see how I handle the work load. It's better to have too little to do than have too much and have to drop a class you already paid for.

“And I kinda waited too long to register. I wanted to take Psych, so I could get into the major, but the only Intro class still available was this or a three-hour night class on Fridays. The morning class seemed like the better option.”

Curious about their classes, “Why Norwegian? Can't you test out if you took a language in High School? That's what I did."

Silver understood that, especially since Bella was more concerned about money. But maybe they should help her keep on track for registering for next semester.

"That makes sense. I'm taking four because I'm used to being busy all the time, and I don't plan on getting a job on Campus like you. I could have tested out, but my family has a tradition of learning multiple languages. My mom learned Gaelic when she was in school, I thought it would be fun to learn something different and there's a great selection of Scandinavian languages here."

Bella couldn't help but think her roommate was a lot weirder than she thought. But then again, she couldn't help but admire that. Hopefully the two of them could get along, maybe they could do their Calculus homework together. 

The two of them spent the weekend walking around campus, learning where everything was. Bella also spent the weekend looking for a job on campus, which she eventually found in the Built Environments Library in Gould Hall.


	2. First Week of College Classes Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Silver have three days of classes their first week. Sound boring and stressful.  
> Stressful? Yes. Boring? Not so much.  
> This is their first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Wednesdays, Bella has Intro to Psych followed by Calculus with Analytic Geometry I with Silver. Silver has History: Myths and Mysteries of the Middle Ages after Calculus. These classes are also on Mondays and Fridays, but I will try to put them here whenever the classes take place in the chapter.  
> I decided to split this chapter up, to keep things around 2500-3500 words per chapter. If you want longer chapters, let me know in the comments.  
> Updated: 4/29/18

_ Wednesday, September 27, 2006 _

Elm Hall - University of Washington

Bella finished getting dressed in jeans and a tank top under her flannel shirt. It was supposed to be nice out today, but the flannel should keep her warm in the morning chill. After putting on her sneakers, she double checked her backpack. Luckily, all she needed for today was a notebook and some pens. Grabbing her wallet and putting it in her jeans she turned to Silver's side of the room. 

"Hey Silver, I'm heading out, so you should probably get up soon." Hearing faint thanks, she nodded and left for class. The two had agreed that the first one up would at least attempt to wake up the other before leaving for their first class of the day. There was no obligation for either of them to actually get up, but neither could get angry at the other for being courteous. 

Bella grabbed a yogurt parfait on her way out and ate it on her way to class, too nervous to eat much else.

Getting to class wasn't difficult, due to the fact she and Silver had looked for their classrooms Monday. Unsurprisingly, there weren't that many people in the room when she walked in. Taking a seat near the back by the window, she relaxed and looked over the room. There was only a dozen or so others in the room, the majority of them nursing cups of coffee or tea. 

What was strange was the guy sitting by the door. There was something off about him that she just couldn't place. Was it his skin, paler than anyone else's? Or was it the fact that he was far too awake for an 8 am class? He was really buff, maybe he was an athlete that had been up working out. But then again, he looked a little sick… Before she figured out what was off about him, the professor walked in and began class. 

He spent the first half of the class discussing the syllabus and telling the class what they would be covering this semester. 

The second half was a bit more annoying.

Icebreakers. 

He had the class introduce themselves one by one. Bella forgot what everyone said almost immediately after they said it. All too soon it was her turn.

"I'm Bella, I'm a freshman, hoping to major in Psychology. I'm from Phoenix but moved to Washington this summer. I spend a lot of my free time reading."

Once done, she leaned back in her chair and sighed with relief. She hated icebreakers and was sure there would be one in every class for the next four years. She was about to zone out, when she noticed the strange guy was next.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, I'm a sophomore majoring in Business. My family and I live up in Forks. I spend a lot of my free time playing sports and video games with my brothers." 

Bella was shocked but tried not to show it. He was from Forks? How had she never noticed his family before? She would have to ask Charlie when she went home that weekend. 

Thankfully, class ended after everyone was introduced.

Bella left for her next class, curious about the weird guy, but putting it behind her for now. She could worry about it after classes.

She met Silver on her way there, and the two finished the walk together.

Silver was a nursing a big travel mug of tea while they walked. They were glad that this next class was one they excelled at, cause they had a bad feeling about it.

That bad feeling was confirmed when the two walked into the classroom. There was a vampire sitting in the back, everyone unconsciously avoiding him, leaving the row next to him and in front of him empty. They worried why he was there: looking for his next meal? Noticing his eyes were gold and not red, they wondered if he knew the Cullens or perhaps was one of them. The books only mentioned their number and leader's name. If he was, they could meet them and add their physical descriptions to the records for future generations. 

While pondering this they failed to notice where Bella was leading them until it was too late. Of course, she had to ignore her instincts and sit in front of him. 

Silver saw how he tensed and his eyes turned black. In order to avoid bloodshed, they went to sit next to him. 

Bella was confused when Silver went to sit behind her, but they just shrugged. Bella assumed they did it to resist talking during class. She knew that they'd help her that afternoon if she was struggling with the material. But then she noticed the guy Silver sat next to. He looked ready to kill her. His eyes were dark, and he was the same sickly pale of that Cullen guy in her last class. Maybe they were brothers? 

Concerned for Silver, she looked at them, but they just waved her forward, pointing out the professor that just walked in.

After turning Bella's attention elsewhere, Silver sat down next to the murderous vampire and grabbed his arm. He was cold as expected and felt hard, more like metal than flesh. Despite that, they held on, creating a wave of energy that washed over him and cleared the air around him of Bella's scent. 

He turned to glare at them, but they glared back. 

Glad they sat on his right, Silver grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_ I'll not have you slaughtering the class and exposing the supernatural. Just sit there quietly until class is over. We can discuss this after, if we do at all. _

He looked at them, trying to figure out how big of a threat they were. Silver didn't know that he was currently reading their thoughts. If they did, they would have realized that he knew that they knew what he was and that they wouldn't let him hurt Bella.

Class went by quickly, if not tensely. Thankfully, this professor just jumped straight into the syllabus; telling them they didn't need the book but did need the code for homework. She was very specific when telling them what calculators they could and couldn't use during exams. After that, she started going over what everyone should already know, in preparation for class on Friday.

Once class was over, Bella turned around to talk to Silver. She didn't notice that they were holding on to the creep's arm but did notice that they were tense. 

"Hey, you okay?"

Silver nodded, "Yeah, just a little tired. Thankfully I only have my next class, by then I should be fine."

Unconvinced, but willing to let it go, "Alright, I'm going to head back to our room. I'll see you later?"

Silver nodded, watching Bella leave. Once she was out of hearing distance, they whispered, "I have history next. The air is clear, so you should be okay to talk."

He looked at her before cautiously testing the air. Noticing it was clear, he picked out which history class she was in from her head and stood. "I have the same class. We can talk on the way there. Now what just happened?"

Silver snorted as they stood. "I thought that was pretty obvious, your diet may not be the norm, but I could tell what was about to happen." They started to walk to their next class, he could follow them or not. "I did what I could to prevent a massacre."

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

Silver rolled their eyes, but understood, this class didn't have introductions or roll call. "Silver Sinclair. You a Cullen? Or know them?"

He looked at her weird, "Yes actually, Edward. How did you know that?"

"My family has known about your family for decades, Carlisle Cullen met one of my ancestors a while back in Massachusetts. We keep good records."

Edward wondered when Carlisle met this family and why he never heard of them. He would have to ask when he got back from the hospital. At least this girl was not an exposure threat. But she may still be a threat.

By then, the two reached their history class: Myths and Mysteries of the Middle Ages. Silver just about groaned aloud when they noticed a second vampire. At least he had gold eyes as well.

Edward walked over to him and sat on his left as Silver sat in front of them, wary of leaving two vampires alone after what happened in their last class but knew they couldn’t damage them too much.

At a volume and speed to low and fast for humans to hear, Edward filled his "brother" in. 

"Jasper, we might have a problem. I think I met my singer in my last class."

Jasper was shocked, but immediately began planning. Noticing that he could not smell blood, he wondered what happened. 

"I didn't kill her, but it was a close call. The girl in front of us, Silver Sinclair, managed to distract me and somehow remove her scent from the area before anything happened. But she knows what we are. Apparently one of her ancestors met Carlisle."

Jasper thought it over while looking the girl, Silver, over. Noticing the crest in her watch face, the name clicked. Sinclair: the witch family.

Edward picked the thought out of his head, "Witches? You know them?"

Jasper shrugged, "More like know of them. As long as we don't cause a scene, we should be fine. They keep hidden from humans like us, so she will not expose us, but that doesn't mean she isn't a threat. But we need to talk to her away from other humans. And text Carlisle the name. We'll probably have to meet with them to make sure we're all on the same page. Form another treaty."

They spend the rest of the class planning and wondering.

Silver felt their eyes on them and figured they were discussing them. They could feel the air moving in a way it shouldn't be: unless the two were talking. Not to mention they caught a few words, nothing clear, but enough for them to guess Edward was filling the other in.

They tried to pay attention to the professor discussing the syllabus, but Silver couldn't help but think just how big of a mess they were in. 

Luckily, class ended early, as the professor wanted to make sure everyone had the books before class began Friday.

Silver stood to go check on Bella, when Edward called their name. They turned towards the vampires, waiting for one of them to talk.

Edward said, "We would like to talk to you outside for a moment, please."

They nodded and the three headed outside for a secluded yet public place to talk. Once they found one, Silver turned to them, "What's this about?"

Jasper stepped forward, tilting his head in greeting, "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I'd like to thank you for aiding my brother here earlier."

Silver looked at him, trying to remember if they knew the name. Mentally going through the families’ books on vampires, she placed it in one from the Southern branch.

"I'm not a ma'am Major, but you're welcome. I had guessed what was about to happen, and, singer or not, I wasn't about to let anyone hurt my roommate."

Jasper was shocked. He knew this girl knew of vampires (you weren't part of that family without knowing) and that she knew of Carlisle, but he didn't think she would know about him. But then again, a small part of him whispered, maybe you hoped, why else would you give her your real name instead of Hale. That same part of him wondered if this was the one Alice was talking about.

Turning to Edward, Silver continued "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to have English tomorrow afternoon? That's Bella's only class tomorrow, and I could give you a temporary charm to keep her scent from you."

Edward was confused. This human knew who and what they were, knew about Jasper (and what did Alice see?), but was willing to help them? It didn't make sense.

Nevertheless, he picked out this Bella's schedule from Silver's head and noticed that the did share a class tomorrow. "That charm would be appreciated, I'm in that Literature class."

Silver froze, they didn't mention what class it was, just that it was am English Class. They threw up a shield around their mind, they couldn't hold it up forever, but it would work until they could think of something else. Staring at Edward with narrowed eyes, "Stay out of my mind."

Annoyed, he replied, "I can't turn it off, it’s nearly impossible to stay out of someone's mind when they're this close to me."

Silver frowned, they would have to do something about that, maybe they could make a charm, but it would probably have to wait until they were home. For now, they just took out their note book and drew a sigil on it. Ripping it out, they handed it to Edward, "That should last the rest of the week. Keep it on your person when on campus. I've keyed it into Bella, so you won't smell her when she's around."

Edward frowned, wondering how a piece of paper would prevent his Singer's scent from reaching him. 

Silver continued, "I was going to suggest your Coven stop by my house this weekend, so we can all get on the same page, discuss some ground rules. I'll be home all weekend, let me know Friday when you'll be able to stop by and I'll give you the address then. While you're there we can discuss making a more permanent charm, for a price."

Jasper raised a brow, "What kind of price? Shouldn't you want to help?"

Silver snorted, "Sure I want to help, but there are other ways to do it. Some benefit you, others _really_ wouldn't." 

Looking towards Edward, "A charm keyed to Bella that you wear is the best option for you, as it allows you to interact with her like she's any other human. No one not in the know, would be able to tell anything was different. But it requires a lot of energy and some more specialized materials."

They looked back to Jasper, "Another option would be to make her part of my family and let her know about the supernatural. Something I'm sure you don't want."

Jasper inclined his head, "Touché. The price?"

Silver shrugged, " Money would be easiest, but we accept books and knowledge. The exact price depends on the charms specifications, which we'll discuss this weekend. Anything else? I do have other things to do today."

The two vampires looked at each other, before Jasper replied, "That should be all for now. We'll talk with our family about meeting and let you know Friday. You enjoy the rest of your day miss."

Silver rolled their eyes, "Not a miss either." They turned around and walked away before the vampires could reply. They had things to plan and humans to check on.


	3. New Information and New Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens sit down and discuss the newest threat to their quiet existence. Bella and Silver have their second day of classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 4/29/18

_Wednesday, September 27, 2006. Late at night._

Cullen Residence, Forks, WA

 

Seven vampires sat around the table in the dining room. Carlisle looked towards his first-turned, "Edward, what is this meeting about?"

Edward sighed, "I already told Jasper, but today I encountered my Singer."

Rosalie growled, assuming that they would have to move again. And they _just_ got there.

Carlisle frowned, concerned. "I'm assuming you were able to control yourself, as we are not packing already. Who was it?"

Edward shook his head, "I was stopped before anything happened. And it was a girl, Bella Swan, I think."

Concerned, Carlisle wondered if that was the daughter Chief Swan has been talking about.

Emmett perked up, happy that he knew more than Edward for once, "She was in my class this morning. Said she just moved here from Phoenix. Now that I think about it, she seemed shocked when I said I was from Forks. Think she's Chief Swan's daughter?"

Edward nodded, "I think she is. She looks like the girl from his thoughts. For some reason, I couldn't read her thoughts, but for all I know, that was the other girls doing."

Confused, Carlisle mentally asked Edward to elaborate. Still unsure himself, even with an explanation, Edward turned to Jasper, silently asking him to explain.

Jasper cleared his throat unnecessarily, "Edward told me what happened in our next class, which we happened to share with the girl that stopped him." Wondering if the others knew about witches, he decided to be vague first, "She's a Sinclair."

Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie looked clueless, but Carlisle perked up.

"Really? I had no idea their family was still going, let alone living in the area."

Rosalie frowned, "You two want to fill us in? What's so special about the name Sinclair?"

Jasper looked towards his 'twin,' "The Sinclairs are a very prominent family of witches."

Emmett scoffed, "Witches? Be real man."

"He's right Emmett, they're witches." Thinking about his arrival to America, "I first encountered them when I came to this country. I was hunting in Massachusetts when I was found by a man named Benjamin Sinclair. He knew what I was right away, but was curious about my eyes not being the usual red. I told him about my diet, while wondering why his scent didn't ignite my thirst. He explained that his family wasn't completely human, that they had powers, abilities that allowed them to manipulate the world around them. That they were known as witches. He was a very kind man, teaching me how to blend in better with the humans of America."

Edward watched the memories play in his father’s mind.

“That’s another thing. She mentioned that. Well, not exactly. She knew what I was.”

Rose rolled her eyes, “We knew that. She wouldn’t have stopped you if she didn’t know what we are.”

He shook his head, “That’s not what I mean. She knew that our diet was different and knew of Carlisle. She asked if I was a Cullen.”

Carlisle frowned, more curious and concerned than upset, “Benjamin mentioned his kind kept records. It would not surprise me that he wrote about me.”

Edward frowned again. That made sense, but he was upset that he knew nothing of this, "I suppose. But why didn't you tell us about him? About witches?"

Carlisle shrugged, "Frankly, it never seemed necessary. It happened centuries ago, and I haven't knowingly encountered another of their kind since then. They hide themselves well and their blood doesn’t call to us. Not to mention the growing New Age trend." Turning to Jasper, "How do you know of them?"

Jasper leaned back in his chair, "When I was human, there was a Sinclair family nearby. Everyone knew there was something off about them, with their strange hair and eyes, but they helped the town. They helped the women in childbirth, the rate of death during that time plummeted. They sold charms and potions: to heal illnesses and help protect us." Taking an unnecessary breath, "After I was turned, and the Civil War was over, Maria tried to attack a town near the border of Mexico. We didn't know it at the time, but it held a few members of the Sinclair family. When the newborns tried to enter the town to feed, they crossed an unseen boundary and burst into flames. She and I stood there, partially in shock, when we noticed a man and a woman standing on the other side. Both were wearing the same crest I remembered from the family in my town and the same one that I saw on the girl today."

Concerned, Alice asked, "What happened then? You're still here so it couldn't have been too horrible."

Smiling at his mate, "Maria was furious, but she's smart and wasn't about to charge in unprepared.  She asked them who they were and what they wanted. The woman stepped forward and told us that they were protecting the town. They didn't particularly care what we wanted, but they were not about to let the humans around them get slaughtered by starving newborns. After a short talk, Maria decided we were better off avoiding the town completely."

Slightly panicked, but hiding it well, Rosalie asked, "Are they a threat?"

Shrugging, Jasper replied, "In the sense that they can hurt us, absolutely. But that doesn't mean that they _will_. The ones I met before just wanted to live peacefully, which meant keeping the humans around them safe and ignorant of the supernatural. The one we met today, Silver, seemed to be in a similar mind. As far as we know, she just wants to attend college without issue, which means protecting her roommate, the Singer, and keeping Edward from exposing the supernatural to the school. We should remain vigilant, but as long as we don't threaten them and don't kill anyone in the area, I don't think there will be a problem. She asked us all to meet with her and her family this weekend, so we can discuss this again after that."

Carlisle thought this all over, "Well then. It's best we meet them and explain we mean no harm. It wouldn't be the first treaty we made in this area. Hopefully everything will stay peaceful." Turning to his gifted daughter, "What do you think Alice?"

Alice looked at her mate, trying to decide if now was the time to tell the others, without alerting Edward to her thoughts. He blinked, subtly signaling her to tell them.

"I'm not _entirely_ sure. I don't really see them clearly. I've been having visions of someone, but I only seem to get what is going on around them while they're a black spot. They aren’t a threat in them, more of the opposite. Its possible Silver is the person in them."

Edward turned, shocked at what his sister was hiding from them. "Why haven't you told us about these? Have you been hiding anything else?"

Alice shrugged, "Things were still undecided. Someone was changing their mind for months, causing a few people's presence in our lives to waver. It was possible that we never would have met."

Carlisle wasn't as concerned as Edward. Alice wasn't under their control, she was under no obligation to tell them everything, especially when she spent so much time helping them and preventing dangerous situations. But that didn't mean he wasn't curious, "Do you know whose decision it might have been?"

Hesitating, "I think it might have been the Singer, Bella. Not long after registering for classes, I noticed that Jasper and I had a class or two with the unknown person. There wasn't any more with them then, so I decided to wait and see. But after that, I kept getting flashes: there were a lot more with the unknown as well as some with this Bella. Things are still uncertain…"

Edward understood not telling them right away, but, "What is it?"

Reluctantly, "I didn't know she was your singer, I never saw what happened today. And I never saw you killing her." Sighing, "But there's a chance she's going to be turned."

Edward stepped back in horror, seeing Bella as a vampire in Alice's mind. "How?"

Frustrated, Alice scowled, "I don't know. There are too many variables between then and now, plus the visions with the unknown. In some Bella is dead, but a few years from now at least. All the others have her as part of this family: some has her human, while others have her as one of us. But there is very little context, just her and you, sometimes the rest of us. I think we have to wait and see. We are not the only variables; the witches and humans play a part too."

Edward didn't like that, he hated not knowing. But this situation was too dangerous, the only safe option was to plan for disaster and hope for the best.

Carlisle shook his head, he loved his children, but he wasn't about to do things for them. He wasn't pleased that Alice hid this much, but even if they had known, there isn't anything else they could do. Things would work themselves out somehow. For now, he could only steer conversation back to the most immediate concern.

Turning back to Edward, “Was that all that happened?”

“For the most part.” Pulling the paper out of his pocket, “I was given this as a temporary charm to prevent Bella’s blood from affecting me. Silver said we could purchase something more permanent when we meet her family.”

Before anyone could butt in in outrage, Jasper added, “She mentioned that books or information was as welcome as money. From what she said and what I remember, it is not an unreasonable request. She’ll be providing a service and giving us options. She could do far worse.”

Annoyed but resigned, Rosalie kept her mouth shut. Her argument would be more useful after a treaty was made.

The Cullens took a few minutes to discuss when they would meet with the witches, before splitting off to do their own things for the remainder of the night.

 

* * *

_Thursday, September 28, 2006_

UW, Seattle, WA

 

Bella finished her lunch, before heading out for her English class. She was glad that she excelled in English, since she didn't know anyone in the class yet. It turned out that, while Silver did have English at the same time it was an entirely different class.

Finding the right room, Bella walked inside, sitting down by the door in the back. When she looked up, she noticed someone walking in.

The guy from yesterday.

She watched him sit on the other side of the room, wondering why he looked so angry the day before. Looking closer, she thought he looked fine now. Hopefully they wouldn't have to interact at all.

Before she could dwell on it longer, class started.

Bella felt confident that she wouldn't have to worry about the creepy guy. Right up until the professor mentioned a term project. It wouldn't have worried her so much, except that the professor would be picking the pairs, and her luck sucked.

Even worse, they wouldn't know until Monday.

Bella spent the rest of the class filled with anxiety, hoping her gut was wrong as she wouldn't get stuck with the creepy guy that looked like he wanted to kill her.

Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't that lucky.

Edward was frustrated. The professor might be telling the students the pairs were undecided, but he knew the truth. He had already matched everyone up, and her was currently matched with his singer. Part of him wondered what it would take to change the list. But he knew trying to wouldn't work, not with the list being in his mind and not written out anywhere. He could only hope the Sinclair girl kept her word and helped him with the damned scent.

 

* * *

  

As Bella was walking to her English class, Silver walked into their English Composition class with a bottle of cucumber water. They sat near the back, hoping that there wouldn't be any vampires in this class.

A foolish hope really, as they watched Jasper and a short female vampire walk in the room holding hands. And _of course_ they decided to sit next to them.

The female, a short little thing with black hair in a pixie cut sat on Silver's right before turning and smiling at them. "Hi, I'm Alice. You're Silver right? That’s a cute name."

Silver stared at her, wondering why she was so damn chipper. "Thanks, my mom thought it was a fun Gender Neutral one, considering my eyes."

Alice cocked her head, "They do look a little sliver, but there is a little blue and green in there too. How fun!"

Silver looked behind her at Jasper, arching an eyebrow, silently asking what the hell was with this girl.

He just smirked at them. Rude.

Silver sighed, relieved, when the professor walked in to start class. Even better, she jumped right in, expecting everyone to look at the syllabus in their own time.

Alice was excited, she couldn't believe she was finally meeting the other girl from her visions. She's been hiding Silver and Bella from Edward for months, only telling Jasper a little about Silver when they were hunting. She couldn't wait for their families to meet. That's when the real fun begins after all.

Jasper smiled at his mate's enthusiasm. Only half listening to the professor, he wondered how he and Alice would get to know Silver. After the meeting last night, Alice and he had talked and figured that Silver was the unknown she had seen with the two of them. Alice had seen more than what she told the others. The three of them would be very close in the future, but not even she knew _how_ that was going to happen. Hopefully she would be able to help Edward, so they could stay in the area longer.

Soon enough, class ended, but that didn't mean the weirdness did.

Silver stood to leave for their next class, only for the two vampires to follow them.

They sighed, not really in the mood for this, but knowing it was easier to just deal with it for now.

Alice matched their stride as she and Jasper followed Silver. "So, what's your next class?"

Focusing on where they were going, "Norwegian."

With a strained smile, "Oh? Our sister Rosalie is taking that too! Jasper can walk you there, I have to get to Sociology." With that she gave Silver a one-armed hug, surprising them, then skipped off to her next class.

Jasper chuckled as she did so, feeling her amusement at startling the other. "Isn't Norwegian an odd choice?"

Silver side-eyed him, "Not any odder than a vampire taking it or majoring in history."

They noticed his smirk at out of the corner of their eye.

"Touché. You don't seem surprised by our presence here. Or afraid." Unnoticed by all around, the clouds took a dark turn.

Silver laughed, "I was surprised yesterday, but I adjust quickly. And you aren't the worst thing I've had to deal with. Despite that, you and I both know how foolish it is to provoke the other." they may not be their brother, but that doesn't mean there wasn't any tricks up their sleeve.

The two continued their small talk as jasper followed them to their class.

Silver wondered what he was after and when he was going to leave. While they didn't learn what he wanted, he left them alone after nodding to his tall blond sister that walked in the door on the other end of the room.

She glanced at Silver before turning to back to the front of the room.

Well, they thought, at least one of them seems content to ignore them. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to do a project together or anything.

Class started and the two supernatural beings studiously ignored each other for the whole class.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give constructive criticism or suggestions.


End file.
